


Another Galaxy

by CostaBravo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CostaBravo/pseuds/CostaBravo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Except his own, no life is eternal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Galaxy

It was a nice day.  
Of course it was a nice day, such things never happened on the days they are supposed to happen.  
When it is all cold and cloudy outside and the rain is pouring down.  
No.  
The sun was shining that day, making the fallen leaves glister as if they were made of gold.  
The sky was almost absent of clouds and painted in such a light and regular blue shade, it was ridiculous.  
It was as if the world was laughing at him, laughing in his face with all its beauty, mocking him, reminding him that there was a whole beautiful world out there, shining in the brightest colors, when there would be no more light in his world ever again.  
At this thought he felt a short twinge in his heart, cursing in his mind every living being in this planet, cursing at the sky and cursing at the sun for shining, like nothing could ever happen.  
His visions blurred but he forced the tears back, swallowing them down with his anger, letting them settle heavy in his stomach.

But his inner struggle went unnoticed by the old man, lying in the hospital bed in front of him.  
His hair was white and his skin had almost the same color. The wrinkles around his eyes got deeper over the years, but his gaze never lost its brightness.  
Not even now, as he was looking outside the window of his room, admiring the beauty of the day and aware that he will never feel the warmth of the sun on his skin ever again.

“I'm glad it's such a nice day, the room looks so dull and cold when the weather is bad.”

His voice was weak, so much weaker as yesterday. Barely above a whisper.  
He turned his head as he spoke, to face the man standing by the door and a smile ghosts over his face, but he has no more strength left to keep it so only his eyes gave away the joy he was feeling over the presence of the other.

“I'm glad you came, I feared-”, but he trailed off.

With a few wide steps Wade closed the space between them and sat on a too familiar chair next to the bed.

“Baby boy, was there ever a day I didn't visit you?”  
His voice was gentle and low as he took the old man's hand, carefully stroking his thump over the back of it.  
“And I will visit you every day that will come.”

Again a smile tries to curve his lips upwards, but it lasted even shorter as the last one.

“Wade... we both know there will be no more days left, I-”, the last sentence was left unspoken.

“NO! No. No, no, no, no … no”, the scarred man resolutely shakes his head as his grip on the hand got stronger and this time he is unable to hold back his tears as they fell freely to the white sheets, leaving big, wet spots on the mattress.  
Wade is a bit surprised that there are actually any tears left to be shed, since he cried almost every evening this week as soon as he came home and closed the door.

“...D-don't say such things Petey.  
No one knows how many days there are left for you, even the doctors said they can't give a proper prediction how much time is left. We could spend months together and-”

This time a real chuckle was heard from the old man in the hospital bed .  
He was softly stroking Wade's hand as he spoke with an amused tone.

“The doctors won't give you a proper prognosis because they fear for their dear lives.”

He chuckled again but this time the smile stayed on his face as he looks the other man in the eyes.  
And his gaze was sad, but there was also a love in Peter's eyes that made Wade's sting in return.

“I'm glad we got all this time together and I am happy it was me, who you showed your kind and caring side... you are such a wonderful person, Wade.”

His vision blurred once more, tears streaming down his face and he rubs hectically with his unoccupied hand at his eyes, afraid he will miss the love in Peter's eyes, the love that was always only meant for him and made him feel whole like nothing ever in his life.  
But the thought of loosing this sight and continue living without it brought only more tears to his eyes. So he buried his head in the crook of his arm.

“Don't cry, knucklehead.”  
And this time it is Peter who softly rubs over the back of his hand, his voice so soft and gentle and....

'God, this is not fair!', is all that floods through his head.

Heavy sobs escape his throat, but he couldn't care less about himself.

“It's okay, my love. It's okay. This body is tired, I'm tired, I'm not afraid anymore...”, he stops in his speaking, as if he was considering something but went on then.  
“I thought a lot the last few days. About you, about life, about death, about everything I learned... and I remembered something I heard once.  
Every atom that exists in the whole wide universe was made at one point while the universe was born itself.”

Wade sniffed and looked up at Peter... and there it was again, clear as day, the brightness.  
The brightness in Peter's eyes that hasn't aged one day, making him look like this eager, little college nerd, who wouldn't shut up about his science project and with whom Wade had fallen so deeply in love.

“And since this day nothing new was made and nothing vanished. The atoms only changed their form, order or structure, but nothing ever went missing. “  
He continued and Wade could spend the rest of his eternal live just like this, sitting there and listening to Peter's talking.

“I really like this thought, that we are not just stop existing, that we are not completely gone from this world because the atoms of our bodies remain... I like to think that when I'm dead I'm not just gone but the atoms of my being are only differently arranged in this universe.”

He smiles at Wade and squeezed his hand ever so slightly.

“What I'm trying to say, Wade, I will never leave you, I will always be around you... just differently.”

And Wade smiled back, scooting a little closer to press a soft kiss to Peter's forehead. Silence filled the room, but it's a calm, comfortable silence. Wrapping around them like a blanket, leaving the rest of the world out.  
Surprisingly it is the old man in the hospital bed who breaks it first.

“Maybe... well the possible arrangements are endless, but so is time and …”,  
His voice is shy, uncertain and his gaze is fixed on something in the distance.  
“...Maybe after an eternity my atoms even rearrange back and I will be born again and maybe we will meet again...”

The last sentence was only a tiny whisper, but even if the room would have been full of noises Wade would have heard it.  
Their hands still clasped together he leaned forward resting their foreheads together.

“You want to spend another life with me?”  
His voice hardly louder than Peter's.

“I would spend every life with you...”

“Then I will find you.”

And their lips brushed together, there was no force, no haste.  
Just the two of them, lost in their joined lips.  
But it was more than a kiss, it was more than a good bye, it was the love of all their years, all this time they had spent with each other, everything they had shared, the laughter, the tears, the joy, the anger, every precious moment, every small mistake.  
And as they parted Wade had made a silent promise in his heart.  
He lay next to Peter in his bed, with Peter resting his head on his shoulder and silence settles once more over them.  
The light outside the window got weaker, the sun was about to set and stars could already be seen in the changing sky.  
At one point Peter must have closed his eyes and fallen asleep, but Wade stayed as he was, their hands still intertwined.  
And at another point Peter's chest had risen for the last time, his breathing hitched and then stopped.  
But Wade stayed, softly stroking over the back of Peter's hand watching the moonlight shine through the window, illuminating the room in every glowing shade of silver.  
He turned his head and pressed his last kiss to the snow white hair.

“I will find you.”


End file.
